


Up The Ceiling (Asphyxiation)

by unpretty-writer (merrabeth)



Series: Alphabet Kink [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bottom Shin Hoseok, Fae & Fairies, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Smut, Top Yoo Kihyun, Wall Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrabeth/pseuds/unpretty-writer
Summary: Hoseok liked to think himself as an explorer, going on adventures and experimenting to really understand what he enjoys in life. Out of all the energies Hoseok has fed on, Yoo Kihyun has one of the tastiest. To have Kihyun’s energy is like taking that first gulp of water on a hot day: refreshing, invigorating, restorative. Just as Kihyun grew inevitably addicted to the pleasure Hoseok gave him, Hoseok became partial to that cold glass of water that Kihyun exude.ORA is for Asphyxiation (ft. Wall Sex [sorta])





	Up The Ceiling (Asphyxiation)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic of a Kink Alphabet series I am doing with my buddy ol' pal [Joohoney-bun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seokjinseng/pseuds/Joohoney-bun) on ao3 and tumblr. A is for Asphyxiation. Enjoy!

Hoseok drives Kihyun up the fucking wall. Literally and figuratively.

It’s still a bit unclear to both of them how this... _ thing _ even started, but they always come out of it somehow both hating themselves as pleasure still trickles down their spines with the droplets of their sweat. It’s a bittersweetness they both crave, and yet they’re always so reluctant to ever give in.

When they give in, however, everything is put aside for that moment.

“I told you to be here fifteen minutes ago,” complains an already flustered Kihyun, practically dragging Hoseok through the door. He refuses to meet the cocky other’s eyes, already sure of the set smirk that would be on his full lips. Never in Kihyun’s life did he think he’d be caught dead with incubus scum, especially not as one so out of place as Shin Hoseok; because of  _ course _ Hoseok had to be different, all muscles instead of the smooth lines and lithe physique one would commonly expect from a dark fae. These erotic fairies were loathed by the community from their looks to their natural desires. The prettier the fairy, the more they were avoided. This is because, while some fae have gifts that cannot affect others of the sort, dark fae have found a loophole to gain their energy from anyone desired.

Hoseok was pretty, no doubt. But he chose to be strong, to be so attractive in a brutish way that most incubi did not prefer, it made him quite sneaky yet alluring.

And Kihyun fell for it instantly. He remembers their first kiss, the way his knees buckled and head spun, remembers how Hoseok’s tongue invaded his mouth and licked at every essence he could, so greedy from the jump. Kihyun should have known Hoseok was an incubus, if not for the way he smiled like he knew the other couldn't resist. But he fell for it, and he returned the favour tenfold when they fucked, made sure it was as dirty as the incubus Hoseok was.

“Your fault,” Hoseok retorts flippantly. “I run on Dark Fae Time, remember?” he rolls his eyes even as he mentions the term, something that’s supposed to be rude and insulting, claiming that all dark fae were selfish and poor with their time. If Kihyun were his friend, he would take note of the hurt behind Hoseok’s words, probably ask what has the other bent out of shape as he is. 

But they’re not friends; they’re fuckbuddies. And Hoseok is a drug that Kihyun is always itching to take even as shame looms over his head. That is why you don’t get caught up with dark fae: they’re addictive, drain your energy and make you think it feels  _ good _ when they do it. They’re conniving, sneaky, slimey...sexy, tempting, delicious.

So instead of answering, Kihyun shoves at the other’s leather jacket, mouth already watering at the thought of the other being naked, ready for Kihyun to absolutely eat alive.

To think that this is all one-sided would be completely foolish on anyone’s part. Sure, Hoseok may be the dark fae that is hard to resist and even more shunned; Kihyun, though, is the kind of light fae that people envy in the sweetest way. To control elements is quite common among the fae community, but even still, there are some that are a rarity, very few that can control certain things. Kihyun is amongst the few that can control air. It’s unsure to many how the air element became so few in between - some speculate that at one point in time, air was not viewed as a very useful element to control. No matter the reason, though, light fae that can control air have become golden nuggets, the prizes to be won in life. To have a person of such high regard to be seen with the lowest of low is an appalling sight. Hoseok liked to think himself as an explorer, going on adventures and experimenting to really understand what he enjoys in life. Out of all the energies Hoseok has fed on, Yoo Kihyun has one of the tastiest. To have Kihyun’s energy is like taking that first gulp of water on a hot day: refreshing, invigorating, restorative. Just as Kihyun grew inevitably addicted to the pleasure Hoseok gave him, Hoseok became partial to that cold glass of water that Kihyun exude.

Dark fae have this oh so wonderful gift of feeling a person’s energy; it’s how they decide who seems the best to feed off of, who is the ripest and who can fulfill them the most. Hoseok has always had mixed feelings about this, the fact of knowing and  _ feeling _ someone that was attracted to him. It always depends on whether or not he actually wants to get involved with them. With Kihyun, however, he never second guesses that feeling, never wants to back away from how strongly Kihyun wants him. So, before he knows it, Hoseok is just as frantically trying to get rid of his clothes.

When his jacket is off, Kihyun pulls him in, open mouth on Hoseok’s, already trying to give whatever energy the other desires. It’s heady to be so eagerly fed, like being given everything that you’ve always wanted all at once. Hoseok moans into the other’s mouth, trying to take a breath as his gut fills with liquid fire and desire. It’s almost too much too fast, how hard he gets in his too tight jeans, how much his body craves  so quickly. Between clenched shut eyes, Hoseok feels tears welling. Rarely is Kihyun so worked up that he gives this easily. Half the fun in their game is the chase, really ripping desire from the other until it’s too painful and their minds are blank. But this is always a treat, being weak from the very beginning. Kihyun must be starving, and with every pass of their lips, Hoseok only wants more.

There’s goosebumps coating the incubus’ arms when they finally get rid of his shirt, and he shivers involuntarily out of want that courses through his veins. When he goes in to kiss the other once again, Kihyun takes a step back, giving a chance to undress himself as Hoseok pants with darkened eyes.

Kihyun has always found Hoseok to be the fucking prettiest when he gives into his nature, when his pupils dilate and coat his eyes in black, dark and ready for the kill. Something about seeing that raw reality has always given Kihyun an extra bout of energy that keeps them both going. Though Hoseok waits rather patiently for Kihyun to match with a bare torso, the air is already filled with tension that promises the night will end in breathless gasps, painful gulps of air into overworked lungs. He’s fucking ready.

Kihyun’s shirt barely hits the floor before Hoseok is back on him, growl at the ready and teeth bare.

* * *

 

“Jesus,” Hoseok whines, nails digging into the plaster of the wall as he jerks his hips forward and away from Kihyun’s prodding fingers. There’s the slightest hint of a smirk that he hears from the blasted offender, and yet he can’t seem to care all that much because Kihyun could have been inside him fucking  _ years _ ago at this point, but the asshole likes to watch each band of Hoseok’s nerves snap into absolute disarray before he fucks him. Sometimes Hoseok will pretend he doesn’t utterly crave that feeling, but today he doesn’t bother with that. “I was ready before I  _ got _ here,” he snaps with a shaky voice. “Just fuck me already.”

Kihyun steps back to admire his work, a chain of bruises around the other’s pale skin, glistened with sweat that bounces off the bedroom lamps like sparkles. Hoseok looks so mouthwatering like this that Kihyun has to swallow a groan before coming back to press right against the dark fae’s over sensitive skin.

“I could fuck you like this,” he sighs out heavily, lubed fingers trying to grab onto the slippery surface of Hoseok’s hips. The other gives the smallest whimper at his words, only makes him grip more tightly. 

“What? Against the wall?” Hoseok turns around, still glued to the wall for support as he glares the other down. Even though he’s flushed and dazed, there’s still a taunt to his smile. Hoseok has more build than Kihyun, something they both acknowledge. Of course that doesn’t stop the light fae from making Hoseok fall to his knees.

Hoseok plants one foot to the wall, pushing himself up until he’s perched against the flat surface, quite comparable to the demonic paintings of his kind from the past. Hoseok looks ethereal, though, unlike those gargoyles that artists liked to paint (light fae portraying dark fae as the dirt they were). Kihyun is already walking forward, a hand on the wall as he peers up.

“You’ll have to catch me, won’t you?”

Hoseok’s laugh is airy, high on the energy Kihyun has already given him. Sometimes that happens, where the pleasure is just so fucking good that Hoseok can’t believe he gets to experience this. Kihyun is already hovering over him, knees planted to the plaster as he crawls up the wall with determined eyes. When Hoseok scoots further up, Kihyun follows like the predator he is catching his prey.

By the time Kihyun gets a firm grip on Hoseok’s thigh, they’re pasted to the ceiling, Kihyun hovering over the panting incubus. He leans in for a kiss, giving as much as Hoseok can take, reveling in the light headed pleasure that comes from it. With the renewed vigour that Kihyun feeds Hoseok, he flips them over, knees digging into the ceiling as he straddles Kihyun. 

Gaining energy from making out is quite adolescent, Hoseok has learned along with other dark fae. It’s comparable to masturbating, touching yourself before ever having experienced another person’s presence, another person’s hands. Hoseok doesn’t know how it feels for other erotic fairies, but the energy that he gets from sex is always a lot more satisfying, almost always like the first time.

The incubus lines up with Kihyun’s cock, sinks down and savours every inch until there’s nothing left. Being connected like this leaves them both breathless until one or the other makes the first move. Hoseok grinds his hips down, the pleasure crawling up his spine slowly until it bursts through his nerves.

He sets his own pace then, sitting back with open palms on Kihyun’s chest. When his head shoots back, he sees the bed below them, gets a rush from how grounded he is. 

Kihyun’s fingers trail up Hoseok’s thighs, jaw clenched to keep from getting too closed to the edge with how amazing the other feels around him. Fucking Hoseok is like getting high, not being sure which way is up or down, where Hoseok’s nails digging into his skin starts and where his grip on the other ends. When his hands finally make their way to the other’s hips, Kihyun plants his feet, thrusts his hips upwards to match every downward motion of Hoseok.

It doesn’t take long for the rhythm to match, takes even shorter amount of time for Kihyun to pin Hoseok’s bundle of nerves and get the other stuck for just enough time to roll them over. They both grapple for something to hold onto, nails scratching at the pale paint of the ceiling  and fisting air. The pace is blinding, but Kihyun still wants to watch, see the way Hoseok’s eyes turn black and his mouth open. 

“So fucking pretty,” Kihyun punches out on a hard thrust. The incubus below him stutters, a hand wrapping around to grab at his waist. He’s gone at this point, Kihyun can tell, can  _ feel _ . Can feel the way Hoseok’s body drains his energy, fills with colour and flushes almost completely red. Just as a whine tears from the fae’s lips Kihyun brings a hand to the other’s neck. He’s thick and meaty and Kihyun loves it; loves the feel of his plush skin in his mouth and fingers. But even still, as his hand rests at the other’s throat, he doesn’t make the move. Hoseok’s black eyes crave it, beg for it. Just before the word can actually pass Hoseok’s bloodshot lips, the air is suddenly light, the oxygen escaping Hoseok’s lungs. He chokes, trying to gasp for air as Kihyun keeps up his pace, thrusts punching the non-existing air out of him. 

“Like that?” Kihyun jeers, vision going blurry at the way Hoseok tightens around him, body seizing. When he feeds the air back into Hoseok’s lungs, the other cries out  writhing away on the the other’s dick and trying to find something feasible to hold onto. 

He takes the air away again, energy coursing back and forth and never finding a real host to latch onto. This much power is almost dangerous, pleasure pooling so quickly that Kihyun fears he’ll cum on the spot. But Hoseok needs to cum first, needs to feel the way Hoseok collapses in on himself and turns into a puddle of too much pleasure. 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Hoseok is finally able to get out, gasping in air as he curls in on himself. Before he can even warn the other, he’s cumming, clenching around the other so tightly that Kihyun falters. It all feels too good, vision going white behind closed eyes as they rush towards the ground. His orgasm rips through his body just as his back hits the bed.

Their blood pumps through their veins, nothing to be heard over their hearts thumping in their chests and their own gasps for air. Hoseok’s face is buried in Kihyun’s neck, trying his hardest to get ahold of the tremors wracking his body, but failing. Though the room is stifling, his skin is cloaked in a chill he can’t shake. He wants to curl in closer, to try and find some warmth, but the idea of moving even an inch seems like it would set him off into another downward spiral.

“Get up,” Kihyun croaks. He may be able to control his breathing, but so much betrays him in this moment. His eyes are still closed, the constellations behind his lids synonymous to the pleasure sprinkled in his veins. When Hoseok makes no move to get up, Kihyun wiggles his fingers, trying to gain feeling in his limbs to push him off. He doesn’t get that far, too distracted in the soft skin under his fingertips. This is the part that is bitter, he notes as his eyes flutter open. His ceiling has the faintest scratch marks on the surface, and he holds Hoseok closer as the other moans at every movement. 

It’s bitter to think they’ll have to part, when they both crave this sweet bliss. Hoseok drives Kihyun up the fucking ceiling. Literally and figuratively.

**Author's Note:**

> Shin Hoseok is a desperate ass bottom fight me.
> 
> Also check out Joohoney-bun's fic for asphyxiation featuring ShowKi in [(More Than)Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389674).


End file.
